Jump Force: Injustice Saga
Jump Force: Injustice Saga is an upcoming action-adventure video game being developed and published by Bandai Namco for PlayStation 4, PC and Xbox One. Is a sequel to Jump Force. Story ''Part 1 In an alternate universe, Prometheus tricks Naruto Uzumaki into killing his pregnant wife Hinata Hyuga, which detonates a nuclear weapon that destroys Konoha and kills millions. Driven over the edge by this, Naruto kills the Prometheus in retaliation. Now corrupted, Naruto takes drastic measures to "save" the world, forcing people to follow his will and killing those who resist. He becomes a ruthless dictator who would kill villains as he deemed fit and establishes a totalitarian world government named the One Earth Regime that eliminates crime and erases civil liberties. Naruto leads the regime as its "Dai-Kage" alongside several Jump Force members and villains who serve as his lieutenants. Now viewing Naruto as Earth’s greatest threat, Monkey D. Luffy and Trunks establishes an Insurgency of heroes against his tyrannical regime. A war breaks out between the two factions, ultimately leaving the Jump Force disbanded. Five years into Naruto's regime, the Insurgency discovers a parallel universe where Prometheus's plan failed, and they teleport that world's Son Goku, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, and Ophiushus Shaina into their universe. Luffy and Marshall D. Teach are accidentally transported as well, but are separated after an encounter with the Regime's military forces. Looking for something to connect with other members, Jotaro encounters Dio Brando and his own counterpart. The alternate Ichigo fights his counterpart as well upon discovering that his counterpart has agreed to provide Soul Society's army to Naruto. The alternate-universe heroes eventually meet the Insurgency Luffy and Trunks in Loguetown. They with Light Yagami, an Insurgent mole inside the Regime, explain that a nanotech pill derived from Prometheus"s DNA can make regular humans thousands of times stronger and more resilient, as well as their plan to use a umbras cube-based weapon stored in the Thousand Sunny against Naruto. DNA samples from the Jump Force are needed to unlock it, but, in their universe, most core members were either recruited or killed by the Regime. Meanwhile, the alternate Luffy pursues Teach through New-York, but Ace and Sabo mistake him for their own Luffy and arrest him. Teach then meet Hisoka Morror of this world, who founded an underground organization called "Anti-Jump", but is united with Insurgency. After helping the Anti-Jump fight off a Regime attack at U.A. High School, the Insurgents sneak into semi-ruinet Umbras Base where they fight off Regime enforcers. The heroes are able to enter the Thousand Sunny and retrieve the umbras weapon, but they are attacked by Vegeta. The Insurgents repel Vegeta, but not before he damages the weapon. In the alternate universe, the remaining heroes, including Naruto, Yusuke Urameshi, Gon Freeecs and Killua Zoldyck, attempt to recover their comrades. Their teleporter sends Yusuke and Gon into the Insurgency's universe, where he joins their efforts and works with Sosuke Aizen to commandeer the Frieza's Spaceship. At the same time, Goku and Gon stage a break-in on Impel Down to rescue the prime Luffy. The alternate Jotaro, Shaina, and Ichigo launch an attack on Impel Down to distract the Regime. Naruto attempts to destroy the Frieza's Spaceship, but fails when Aizen overcharges its core, setting off a massive explosion. Light with umbras cube weapon recovers the Death Note and with her help, was going to kill Naruto, but Son Gohan stops him, allowing Naruto to execute him. Now aware of humanity's determination to depose him, Naruto decides to destroy Dressrosa and Konoha to demonstrate the chaos that would arise in his absence and invade the alternate heroes' universe as punishment for interfering. When Gohan protests, Naruto murders him, causing Gon, Killua, Sakura Haruno, Orihime Inoue and Kurama to defects and fight his way to the Insurgency and inform them of the Regime's plan. The alternate Luffy convinces his counterpart to recruit the alternate Naruto. When open war between the Regime and Insurgency erupts, Gemini Saga teleports the alternate Shaina to Athena's Temple and reveals that Naruto plans to have the Saints invade New-York. After defeating Pegasus Seiya, Dragon Shiryu and her counterpart, the alternate Shaina convinces the Saints to fight Naruto instead. An army led by Ichigo attacks New-York, where the insurgents and the Saints fight them off. The alternate Naruto defeats his counterpart’s powerful Regime enforcers, including Broly, and engages in a confrontation against his counterpart at the Umbras Base. Despite Naruto’s claims to have saved the Earth through his regime, the alternate Naruto n tells his counterpart that Hinata would be afraid and disgusted by what he has become and that her death does not warrant or justify his subsequent actions. He proceeds to face his dark counterpart in a final battle where he emerges victorious, ending the reign of the One Earth Regime. After the Dai-Kage's downfall and the Regime’s defeat in New-York, the Regime is dismantled and all of its accomplices are detained. Teach lures Hisoka to his side and together they managed to successfully escape from the heroes. The dictator Naruto is placed in a prison cell emitting special sun radiation that renders him charkra. As he, Goku, and Luffy discuss the recent turn of events and the immediate future, the alternate Naruto admits his fear that he could go down the same dark path if he suffered the same tragedy the now-former Dai-Kage did. As Luffy and alternative Goku and Naruto walk away, the former Dai-Kage's bodyglow red, indicating he still has some degree of his powers. Part 2 The story begins with alternative future Boruto Uzumaki running from Unknown's army on him home of Future Konoha. As Unknown Enemy prepares to destroy the planet, he escapes with the help of him father. With the help of a special Jutsu, he goes to one of the alternative universes. Years later, prior to the events of the first part and following Naruto's murder of Prometheus, Son Goku and Goten attempt to stop the Regime from rounding up Impel Down inmates for execution. Goku attempts to knock sense into Naruto, but fails to disuade him from continuing his extreme measures. Seeing Naruto's new policy towards criminals aligns more with what he was taught by Jump Force, Goten joins the Regime, killing Goku as a show of trust. Characters Playable ;Black Clover'' *Asta *Yuno* ;Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Sōsuke Aizen *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Orihime Inoue * *Uryu Ishida* *Yoruichi Shihoin* ;Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Boruto Uzumaki ;City Hunter *Ryo Saeba ;Dragon Ball *Son Goku *Vegeta *Trunks *Piccolo *Frieza *Cell *Majin Buu ;Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai *Dai ;Fist of the North Star *Kenshiro *Raoh* ;Hunter × Hunter *Gon Freecss *Killua Zoldyck *Kurapika *Hisoka Morow *Biscuit Krueger ;JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jotaro Kujo *Dio Brando ;My Hero Academia *Izuku Midoriya *All Might *Katsuki Bakugo *All For One* *Tomura Shigaraki* ;Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Gaara *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Madara Uchiha ;One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Vinsmoke Sanji *Sabo *Boa Hancock *Blackbeard *Trafalgar D. Water Law *Portgas D. Ace* *Akainu* *Donguixote Doflamingo* *Charlotte Katakuri* ;Rurouni Kenshin *Himura Kenshin *Shishio Makoto ;Saint Seiya *Pegasus Seiya *Dragon Shiryū *Ophiyuchus Shaina ;Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi *Seto Kaiba ;Yu Yu Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi *Younger Toguro *Kazuma Kuwabara* *Hiei* *Kurama* *Shinobu Sensai* Guest Characters *Natsu Dragneel (''Fairy Tail) ''(DLC) *Alucard (''Hellsing) ''(DLC) Non-Playable ;Death North *Light Yagami *Ryuk ;Original characters *Navigator *Prometheus The symbol (*) next to a character denotes that they are new to the game. Category:Shonen Jump Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games